I love you Granger!
by Antoinettepotter836
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have a daughter, now ten years after the war all the old feeling come rushing back. Will hermione leave Ron? Or will draco leave his arm candy Astoria? I suck a summaries please check it out thoughh! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first time at a story so tell me what you think!**

"Eden, will you come down the stairs please your father will be hear any minute!" Hermione shouted at the bottom of one off the two grand stair cases that curves up towards the upstairs landing. She huffed looking at the clock that was above the beautiful open landing it was 3:45. She turned and walked across the black and white tile flooring towards the giant wall mirror Harry helped her fit by the giant wooden front door, when she first moved in. She took in her own appearance in the mirror, she had defiantly blossomed since her school years which was only ten years ago, her big bushy hair that fell just below her shoulders was now very dark brown near black that flowed with light waves to her waist she was utterly beautiful with her smoked black eyes and plumped red wore a v neck royal blue dress that hugged her figure very tightly to her knees, she tied the outfit together with a pair of 6inch black platform boot heels.

After one more look in the mirror she turned around and smoothed the non existent creases in the dress. She walked towards the stair cases once more. "Eden this is the last time! I will not tell you again! Come down the stairs now, you don't want to show your father your tardiness if he shows up before you are even ready!" She shouted, her voice inching irritation through it.

Hermione fell pregnant at the start of seventh year (which she took again once harry won the war against the dark lord, voldermort)

Of course she passed the year with flying colours, even after she gave birth to her daughter a few months before her exams.

Hermione walked down the hall way that was next to the the right staircase, which led to her huge open planned kitchen. It was filled with the most expensive white and black work counters, a giant American fridge at the side, and a oversized island in the middle that had a golden sink built into it which was opposite the black cooker. She rounded towards the breakfast bar at the back of the kitchen, with her black heels clapping against the now white and gold tile flooring and sat down on one of the golden stools. She picked up the daily profit from the bar, which obviously one of her many house elves had placed their for her, and skimmed the pages when she heard her daughter running down the stairs.

Eden climbed down the white carpet stairs with two steps at a time, she reached the floor with a jump and walked towards the huge mirror that sat on the wall by the front door. Her blonde hair that usually fell to her waist just like her mothers did, was pinned up into a huge doughnut bun on top of her head she had her black ray-bans on top of her head aswell. She wore an over sized black knitted jumper that fell of one shoulder and a pair of skinny white jeans. She then had a pair of slightly shorter but the exact same shoes as what her mother had on.

Although she was nearly eleven, she was one of the most beautiful girls, along side her mother, people had ever seen. She had perfect grey eyes that stand out from her dark eyebrows, a button nose and plump pink lips with her slightly pointed chin and high cheek bones, she was a perfect mix of her parents. She walked down the hall way and rounded into the massive kitchen, she truly loved her mothers house, she opened the fridge and pulled out two small blueberry muffins. She walked over to her mother and placed a kiss on her cheek and pushed the muffin towards her hands. "I'm sorry I took so long mother, I just wanted to look good for father as we are going out for dinner" she said quietly. "Ede, you always look beautiful and I'm sure your father would agree" hermione said as she stroked her daughters cheek and returned the kiss that she received only a few moments ago. She placed the daily profit back on the table took a bite of her muffin and walked towards the kitchen door, her daughter following behind, they walked back though the halway and crossed the the floor towards the white door that was beside the front door, which led towards one of her many sitting rooms.

This sitting room was hermione's favourite, a it was the first room her and harry had designed in the massive house. it was filled with a dark purple corner sofa which had pretty silver swirly patterns going through it, a dark wood coffee table sat in the middle of the soft white carpet, that had gold glitter flowing through. The walls were a lighter purple that were filled with pictures of hermione, Eden, Harry, Ginny and others. Their was a sixty inch tv sat on one of the walls, and a fire place was to the left of the room.

Once Eden and hermione walked through the open arch way the fire place roared to life, the green smoke soon died down and a tall figure with a very toned body came out. He was wearing a black tailored suit with a Burgundy tie Eden bought for his birthday a few months ago. "Granger, you look utterly flawless today" he said with his trade mark smirk across his face as he gaze traveled very slowly, as hermione noticed, down her body to her shoes before it made its way back up. She leaned against the wall and rolled her eyes but a smile laced her lips. "Why thankyou" a blush creeped up her cheeks. " You don't look to bad your self, malfoy"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Ah, always a charmer you were aye granger" sending a wink her way earning a bark of laughter from hermione before he turned towards his daughter that was now sat on the sofa with her head in her hands clearly embarrassed by her parents plainly flirting in front of her. " but as for you, my gorgeous princess I love what you've done with your hair" he said while making his way towards her and picked her up into a bone crushing hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Father put me down! You'll ruin my hair" she giggled while Draco started to tickle her. He set her down again."well it still looks perfect darling" as he poked it with his finger. "Thankyou father" Eden said with a blush.

After the wizarding war was over with as a massive thankyou to Harry hermione and Ron the dark lord was finally defeated and everyone could live in peace once more. Three weeks after, the ministry threw a massive party in Honor of Harry hermione and Ron, that still get hassled with the press now, the party went on till the early hours of the morning with everyone drunk and dancing with anyone they could get their hands on. Of course hermione granger doesn't get drunk, especially as she was starting her seventh year of hogwarts in less than three weeks. She was watching the dance floor as her bestfriend, Harry potter, was dancing with Ginny weasley as they looked into eachother eyes they looked so in love. The only thing hermione wanted was the same relationship with her other bestfriend Ronald weasley, but he didn't want that from her he would sleep with anything with a pulse. " hermione no offence but you're not pretty, look at you with your bush of a head and well you're just a nerd as the muggles would say" she hasn't seen him since he said that to her. But as she looked on she didn't notice that very someone that would change her life forever come to stand beside her "well well well granger, you do clean up well don't you? Would you care to dance with me?" Draco said as he stood next to her, he didn't know what possessed him to ask her to dance with him but as he sat a few tables down from her, he noticed she looked different her hair was braided around her head and she had light make up on, she wore a strapless silver dress that flowed to the floor, she looked gorgeous. "My malfoy was that an almost compliment from you? Thank merlin I was sitting down!" She said with a laugh. "I'm a changed man granger, but you do look stunning tonight if I do say so my self" Draco replied as he returned her smile. Hermione rose from her chair took hold of his hand and led him towards the dance floor "Thankyou malfoy you look good too" she said as he placed his hands on her waist. They swayed to the music for a couple of minutes, with hermione head rested on chest he felt like they were the only people in the world. Hermione looked up from draco's chest and stared into his eyes "like what you see" Draco said with his trademark smirk inching closer to her face, she closed her eyes before opening them again, Draco stood with his forehead touching hers "mmm I do" she replied as he placed his lips over hers. It was the sweetest kiss either one has ever experienced the electricity flowing right to there fingertips. He reluctantly pulled away and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Do. You. Want. To. Come. Back. To. My. Place?" He whispered between kisses on the sensitive spot on hermione's neck. Her only reply was a soft moan that Draco only took as a yes.

"You're welcome gorgeous, where would you like to eat today then? Paris, America, Germany? Up to you sweetheart" Draco said as he looked at his daughter. "Errrrm I like the sound of Paris, mother was just saying the other day how lovely it was there, didn't you mum?" She replied eagerly turning to hermione. " I did love, it is truly wonderful there" she said with a hint off sadness in her voice. "Well Paris it is then Eden, are you staying at the manor with me tonight?"

"If it's ok with mother?" They both turned towards hermione looking excited.

" off course it is sweetheart, make sure you behave for your father though, now go pack an over night bag" hermione said as Eden came towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thanks mum" she placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

Draco and hermione stood in awkward silence for a while. "You truly do look beautiful today granger" Draco said quietly. "Thankyou" she replied just as quiet.

"Still with weasel?"

"Still with Astoria?"

"I asked you first?"

"Does it matter even if I wasn't, you're with Astoria now, but yes, yes I am"

"I'm sorry I ever let you go"

"I know Draco" hermione replied as she walked towards him, even in her heels she was still a head smaller than him.

"Leave him"

"I can't do that"

"Please?"

"Astoria?"

"I don't like her, she's just arm candy for events don't get me wrong shes nice, but she's not you" Draco snapped.

"You only think highly of me because I'm the mother of your child nothing more!" Hermione snapped back, Draco looked at her with sadness in his eyes, he reached for he's cheek and grazed his thumb over her cheek. "Where did we go wrong?" He asked, she looked at him with the same look in her eyes. "I don't know, I truly don't" she replied through a sigh, just then Draco brought his lips down to hers and have her a passionate kiss before pulling away,

"I love you"

"No you don't"

"I do"

"Shut up"

He gave her another kiss on the lips before giving her nose a peck then her forehead. "Stubborn bitch" he said as he pulled her into a hug with his chin resting on her head. "Spoilt brat" she muffled into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say thankyou to the people who followed and reviewed! Got my eager to post chapter three for you, tell me what you think about it and if you have any suggestions on what you would like me to put in my story then feel free to tell me! A please review I would I like your opinion! Rated M for violence and language! Enough from me, read away!**

"Wow mother wasn't joking this is amazing!" Eden said as she looked around amazed at her surroundings. She and her father, Draco Malfoy, left for Paris one hour ago after she found her mother and father in a embrace, it wasn't unusual for her to see it but she doesn't understand why they just don't get back together they both clearly love eachother. She was worried about her mother, her boyfriend Ron weasley was one of the most horrible people she's ever met in her life, he would shout and hit her mother for know reason and leave her to cry in her bedroom for hours. It wasn't until she would go and check if she was alright would she calm down.  
"So.. How's your mum doing" Draco asked his daughter lightly, they were sitting on a park bench eating ice cream gazing up onto the now sparking sky. "She's ok I guess, she had another argument with Ron the other day he told her he wanted to marry her as soon as I went to hogwarts because he didn't want the 'malfoy brat' around! you can guess what she said to that" she replied laughing at the end. "although it ended with another blow to her face, it's pretty bad she still using the concealment charm on her face" she added sadly. "Mmm" was all Draco replied angrily.

Hermione and Ron got together a year ago after he showed up on her doorstep begging her to give him a try, he apologised for not showing his face at the ministry ball and calling her 'bush head' and 'nerd' she gave him a chance, but its been her worst decision she ever made. Ending up with bruises and cuts all over her body, from his repeatedly hitting her if she said something that he took offence to. He also insulted Eden as much as he could, it started with little digs but these past few months he's been darn right nasty to her telling her shes a 'bastard' as she was born out of wedlock or a 'filthy malfoy breed' but hermione never hears these things and Eden won't tell her mother she doesn't want to upset her.

"Father?" Eden said a little while later. "Yes?"  
"What if mother says something that he takes really bad and...well..." She sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek, "what if he hurts her really bad this time..what if he gets so angry he kills her?" She sobbed the last of her sentence. Draco turned to his daughter and wrapped a protective arm around her while she sobbed into his chest. "Eden, baby, listen to me I will never let that happen, there is no way it will get that bad I promise you I love your mother very very much and we will be a family again, he will never come near you or her again" he lifted her head so she was looking at him " I promise sweetheart" he kissed her head as he fell back into his chest.

Eden told Draco about what Ron was doing to hermione but made him promise not to intervene, it will only end worst for her mother and as much as Draco wanted to he couldn't he knew his daughter was right.  
"Come on beautiful, lets get back to the manor ill see if quirky can make us a chocolate sundae, I know you like that little elf very much" Draco said in a soft protective voice. "Ok daddy, and you're right she is my favourite elf!" She sat up and smiled at her father, one that her could only return bigger.

"ERGHHH YOU STUPID BITCH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET THE LITTLE BRAT GO TO MALFOY ONCE WE'RE MARRIED SHE'LL BE MY DAUGHTER NOT HIS!" He shouted in her face as he punched hermione in the face for the fifth time, he then ripped her blue dress in the middle and forced it from her body. "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT DIRT TO PEOPLE'S SHOES" he roared as he stood up and kicked her side over and over again. "Ron...Ron please...stop" hermione chocked out as he repeatedly kicked at her side "filthy MUDBLOOD, filthy MUDBLOOD" he said repeatedly shouting mudblood like it was fire on his tounge. He stopped and removed his black trousers and then his red boxers to reveal his erect penis. He looked down at her as she was laying coughing up blood onto her wooden floor in her bedroom, he kicked her once more to the side before picking up her limp body. He slammed her against the wall so hard that it cracked behind her body. "You will enjoy this you filthy slut" he sneered not noticing hermione pulled out her wand from her shoes that he hadn't bothered to take off. She slyly pointed it at his head and muttered "stuperfy" and they both fell with a thud. She reluctantly stood up over his body and put him into a body binding hex.  
"You really are pathetic Ronald, I will never ever forgive you for this you son of a bitch!" She whispered to him as he laid there motionless. she then kicked his face so hard that her foot hurt. "You stay away from me Ronald or I will kill you!" She said without any emotion. Finally she crouched down to his face, pointed her wand at his temple and muttered "obliviate"  
She levitated his body to the fire place tossed some floo power and shouted his apartment before collapsing on the floor trying to get her breathing back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thankyou for my reviews I would really love to revive more on how you feel the story is going. As one of you has asked about Ron here's a little background check on him;_**

**_after the war was over with he was angry he didn't revive as much publicity as hermione and Harry got. He also still held a grudge against hermione as she stayed with Harry rather than rin away with him while they were hunting horcruxes. So he decided to travel the world an became involved with drugs alcohol and sex. He would have prostitutes which he used to beat. He then came back seeking forgiveness from his former best friends but only revived it from hermione (Harry doesn't have any contact with him) so as we English people say 'old habits die hard' he just treated hermione as one of his hookers and wasn't seeking any sort of relationship from her like she was dreaming. I hope this help you find a better understanding of Ron and why he changed drastically. Please review and stuff blah blah enough from me read onnn!_**

"MISSES HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" squealed ivy, one of her favourite house elves. Hermione stirred in her sleep as she felt a sharp throbbing pain go through her head and face as she Heard the squeal go through her, Still sleepy she opened both eyes and sat up, causing her to go very dizzy and blurring her vision. "It's ok Misses Hermione you're safe now" squeaked ivy in a gentle tone. Ivy helped her as she rose to her feet and made her way towards the bed. Ivy took of her shoes and placed them by her bedside table. Hermione tried to thank the tiny house elf but her voice got caught in her throat, slowly she raised one hand and gently touched her face, panic went though her and she felt her whole face swollen like a ballon. "Ivy" she croaked out as her mouth was so dry. "Ivy where's Eden? Is she ok? Is she..safe" she sobbed "it's ok Misses, Ms Eden is sleeping at the manor tonight with Master Draco" ivy soothed as she started muttering powerful healing charms to the left side of her body. Hermione felt a warmth run through he body as she felt the bruises being healed. "Ivy what's the time?" "It's 4:48am Misses" "wha..what happened?" Ivy finished healing hermione's bruises on her side and started to panic as she spoke.  
"Misses hermione was attacked by the red haired man, ivy didn't know what to do so ivy hid behind the bed and places Misses wand in her shoe, once Misses fell asleep ivy sat by her side for two hours she did until ivy decided to wake Misses up and heal her" ivy cried out as she began to work on her face. "Ivy you saved me, I will always be forever grateful off you" hermione spoke with pure softness laced in her words "thankyou" she muttered as she slipped into darkness of her dreams.

"Father how did you learn to cook like this?" Eden asked as she sat on one of the counters of the kitchen manor looking at her father in pure amazement. Draco chuckled and put the finishing touches to his perfect pancakes he made. "Honestly dear, I don't know I've just always known how to cook" he replied after picking her up of the counter and setting Her in a chair at the dining table, placing the dish in front of her. Eden took a mouthful a let it melt her taste buds. "Well it's truly Devine, honestly dad they're wonderful thank you!" She said excitedly. "Sounded like your mother then princess" he said laughing "but you're welcome" placing a kiss upon her cheek as he sat down beside her which made her giggle in return.  
"DRAAAAAAACOOO!" A shout from upstairs came audible, groaning, Draco stood up from his chair at his daughters side and placed a kiss on top of her head "be right back pumpkin" he shouted as he walked through the door.

"Draco, there you are!" Astoria said as Draco walked through the door to his bedroom. Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked at her. She was truly beautiful with long pin straight black hair falling just past her waist and beautiful facial features. to any other man she would be there price possession but not Draco. Although she was nice, he knew someone nicer, although she was beautiful, he knew someone perfect, although she treated his daughter like her own, she wasn't her mother, that women was perfect and nothing Astoria could do would change his mind. "What do you want tori?" Draco asked tiredly  
"Well... After Ede has gone back to her mother I don't know maybe we can have a little...you and me time?" She purred as she closed the space between them and began kissing his neck. With a gentle push Draco moved her of him and rounded to the plump sofas by his fire place.  
"Her name is Eden and no offence tori but I could find a million more fun ways to spend the day then spend it with you" he snapped.  
"But we haven't had you and me time in forever!" She whined back at him.  
"And it's not going to happen anymore" he stood up from the sofa and looked at her. "Im sorry Astoria but this isn't working out, I don't like you, I never did and I never will we're over" he continued as he rubbed his face with annoyance  
"You..you're breaking up with me?" She sobbed as she tried to fight back the tears falling freely down her cheeks.  
"Yes" he said sharply  
"But"  
"No"  
"Can't we just..."  
"I said NO, just get out of my house!" He snapped at her.  
"FINE, you know what Draco, you haven't really changed at all! You're still the jerk you was and you'll always will be!" She snapped back as she made her way to the fireplace before disappearing without another word.  
"Thank fuck for that!" He muttered to his self as he made his way down stairs.

"What did she want now?" Eden asked as she placed the empty dish in the sink. "Nothing just being her normal self, so I broke it of, why would I need her to take to formal gatherings if I have a beautiful daughter that I love" he replied with a grin on his face. "That was cheesy dad!" Eden said through her giggles "but you know, I have a gorgeous mother at home that you could take with you" she said with a sparkle in her eye. Smiling Draco pulled her into a hug. "Speaking of that gorgeous mother of yours shall we go see if she wants to join us for lunch?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So really this is just a filler chapter, I just needed something to break up the story before things start happening can't wait:D tell me what you think so far! Ill try and upload chapter six and seven today and maybe eight wahooo! read on**...

Hermione woke up at the sound of her alarm clock beeping, she rolled over reached out and turned of the annoying noise. She relaxed back down into her bed before bolting towards the bathroom, she opened the door and ran straight to the mirror, she poked her face to see if it was actually her, the ballon she felt last night was gone, all that was left now was her perfect reflection looking back at her, 'finally' she said to her self as she turned on the shower and shredded her clothes, 'perfect again' she thought as she stood under the warm water.

Hermione stopped the shower and stepped out onto the black tile flooring, she wrapped a towel around her body before walking into her closet that was attached to the other end of her bathroom, she walked around for a while, flicking through her clothes when she came to a stop, she picked out a plain white blouse and a pair of tight fitting leather pants. She then picked out matching white lace underwear set, she walked round the corner to where her shoes were kept, she picked out a pair of 6inch sparking black peep toe platforms and walking back through her bathroom to her bedroom. she slowly pulled on her clothing and dried her hair with a simple wave of her wand. She walked towards her mirror and started pulling her hair into an exact replica of her daughters doughnut bun style yesterday, after applying her smoke eye look, bronzer across her cheek bones to make them stand out a bit more and a bright red lip stick which she dragged around the pattern of her lips. Satisfied with her look she walked back over to her bed and put her shoes on her feet before making her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"It's half eleven in the morning and you mother isn't even down stairs yet, what in the name of merlin is she doing!" Draco said to Eden as they sat in hermione's kitchen bar flicking through today's daily profit.  
"Well Malfoy, it does take a while to look this good you know" a voice said from the kitchen door, both looked in awe as they stared at hermione. "Errr..wow...you look-"  
"What father is trying to say mother is you look absolutely stunning today!" Eden came towards her and hugged hermione tightly, which followed with a kiss on her cheek. Hermione shot a smirk towards Draco before turing to Eden "Thankyou darling"  
"Mother would you like to join us for lunch today, father is taking me back to Paris for lunch then a shopping spree!" Excitement spread across Edens face "he was to chicken to ask you" she added quietly so only her mother could hear. "I would love to join you two! Go get your self ready Ede" she replied laughing. Once Eden left the kitchen hermione went and sat down next to Draco with a heavy sigh, she explained what happened between her and Ron.  
"So you're not together I'm hoping"  
"Off course not! What do you take me for Mr. Malfoy? any way he doesn't remember a thing, I removed the whole of our relationship from his memory"  
Draco stood up and walked over the the sink to wash his hands.  
"I'm proud off you 'mione you did the right thing"  
Hermione walked over to were Draco was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder "well of course I did the right thing, I am brilliant" she said with a wink before removing her hand anyway. But Draco grabbed it before it fell to her side, pulled her towards him and placed a sweet kiss on her lips followed by another and another.  
He pulled away and took in her features, she truly was breathtaking. "I broke up with Astoria" "why?" "She was to clingy always wanted me to ditch Ede for her" he answered quietly.  
"Well good for you" she removed her self from his grip and walked over to open the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of freezing water "Would you like one?" "Yes please" she took another one from the fridge and closed the door. She gave Draco his and they stood in awkward silence for a while taking sips of there water every now and then.

"I'm ready now" Eden said as she walked through the kitchen in her black and white flowing maxi dress, white sandals and her long platinum blonde hair falling to her waist in light curls. "Well lets go ladies" Draco offered both of his hands towards them with a slight bow. "Father you're so weird" Eden laughed while taking his hand  
"Weird indeed" hermione said joining in with her daughter before taking his hand. Draco stood up straight shot a cheeky grin towards hermione and they apparated away.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's chapter six, thankyou for everyone who followed and reviewed. My next chapter is going to take a break from the story and ill tell you what happened to hermione and Draco as some of you are wondering but enough from me, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

"This is the last off them" Draco dropped at least six bags on the floor in hermione's living room. There was over thirty bags scattered all over the room. "Thankyou Malfoy, this was a wonderful day!" Hermione walked over to Draco and placed a soft kiss in his cheek before disappearing. Draco stood there grinning like an idiot, "father, honestly your face will crack if you smile anymore, it's not used to using so many muscles you know" Eden sent a wink to her father a few moments later as she was sorting the bags out of what was hers and what was her mothers. Draco chuckled to himself "ivy" ivy appeared to the left of Eden "Ms Eden what can ivy do for you" "ivy can you put all these bags into my room, then the rest into mothers please?" "Of course Ms ivy will be honoured to help you!" Ivy rounded on the pile closest to Eden and disappeared. "I hope you enjoyed your self today pumpkin, but I really should be going" Draco walked over to his daughter and kissed both of her cheeks "I really did dad, thankyou for taking me and mum she needed a day out" "I know love, but you're welcome I will see you in two days for your birthday" he gave her one last kiss and walked into the fireplace, picked up the floo power "oh and Eden tell your mother I said bye ok? MALFOY MANOR!" And with that he was gone.

"MOTHER..MOTHER..MUUM! WILL YOU WAKR UP ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" Eden shouted as she ran though the upstairs landing in her pyjamas at 8am in the morning. she ran through her mothers bed room. Hermione stepped out her bathroom, wearing a tight black and white pencil skirt and a black lace blouse. She had half her hair backcombed on top of her head and the rest falling to her waist in tight curls. She wore he smoke eye effect with her bright red lips. "Eden does this look ok?" Hermione spoke as she made her way to her mirror to check for her self "mum you look stunning, who are you trying to impress?" She gave her mum her best malfoy smirk. "No one" she replied quickly "HA! You're trying to impress dad! I knew it!" "Eden I am not trying to impress your father, I mean seriously he wouldn't be intrested in me anyway" "are you kidding me mum! Dads over the moon for you and looking at you today he won't be able to keep his eyes of you!" Hermione turned to look at her daughter and smiled "you think so?" "I know so"  
Eden walked towards hermione's bathroom and disappeared.

Edens birthday was on the 31st of July along side with her godfathers Harry Potter, they were having a joint birthday party in hermione's back garden for her 11th and his 28th everyone she knew was going to be there. This was her big day before going to hogwarts the day after. She collected everything she needed for school in diagon ally yesterday with her hermione and Ginny (her mums bestest friend along side Harry) so today was not only a joint birthday party but a leaving party aswell.

Eden emerged back through hermione's bathroom holding a pair of black sparkling 5inch heels "mum these would look perfect!" Excitement lace through her voice when she paced the shoes on the floor beside hermione. "Thankyou sweetie!" Hermione slipped her shoes on and turned towards her daughter "now, shall we get you ready?"

Draco stepped out the fire place in hermione's kitchen and looked around. Ivy has obviously cleaned before he arrived. He stopped in his tracks when he heard laughter in the grand stair room. He walked through the hallway and towards the stairs he stopped at the bottom of one of the stair cases as he saw hermione come out of one of the doors and close it behind her. "Malfoy, you're here early!" Hermione spoke softly as she climbed down the stairs before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He thought hermione looked stunning the other day but the way her hair was placed and how her outfit was, she looked flawless. "Yes..erm you look-you look gorgeous 'mione" hermione laughed and swatted his chest lightly before she lent towards his ear "you think I look good, wait till you see my daughter" she whispered  
Before pulling away, Draco felt a twinge in his pants as he felt her hot breath in his ear. He was about to reply when he heard Edens door opening and she walked slowly down the stairs.  
She was wearing a black skater skirt that came just above her knees a white crop top with black poker dots and back pep toes 5inch wedges. Her hair was scraped back into a long pony tail that fell to the middle of her back. She stood in front of her parents and twirled "so how do I look?" "like a beautiful young lady" Draco replied as he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks dad" hermione smiled at the pair before joining in the hug.

"Hermione you look gorgeous" Harry kissed her forehead as he walked through the patio doors of her garden. There was twinkling light hanging from the trees next to the giant white gazebo with tables and chairs inside. "You really have out done yourself 'Mione" Harry gazed in delight as he walked hand in hand with hermione towards Ginny and Eden.  
"Aunt Ginny you don't think it's to much do you?" Eden asked as Harry and hermione approached them. Harry kissed Edens head and gave his wife's hand a squeeze "you look beautfiul Ede I promise, James should be around somewhere why don't you find him?" Ginny replied with a wink as Eden smiled and walked off. "She really is a combination of you and Draco" "she's gorgeous" Harry added on for Ginny.  
"Well potter she'd have to be, after all she is a Malfoy" a voice behind hermione replied before giving Harry a manly hug.  
Draco and Harry became best friends just after the war as Draco helped him rebuild Hogwarts and Diagon ally. He also attends weekly dinners at the potters and is best friends with his sons, James (who is eleven) and Albus (who is five)  
"Well ferret I'd hate to break it to you but she gets her good looks from her mother" Ginny laughed while giving him a kiss on the cheek "I can't agree with you more red, aye would you care to dance?" Draco offed his hand to Ginny which she took before dragging him to the dance floor.  
Harry, Ginny, Draco, and hermione danced the whole night after Eden and Harry blown out their candles.

"Thankyou for coming" hermione said for the sixth time to Neville, Luna, and Hannah. Once they left hermione retreated to her kitchen where Harry,Ginny and Draco where sat laughing about something Harry said. "Well we better be off before ivy has a breakdown over Albus, honestly he has a sugar addiction thanks to ferret here" Ginny said as she gave hermione a kiss on the cheek and shot a frown towards Draco. Which made him raise both hands in surrender. "Yeah , we'll send ivy back once we're home thanks for letting us borrow her" Harry pulled hermione into a hug before shaking draco's hand.  
"Thankyou for today 'mione it was great, we'll see you tomorrow at kings cross ok?" Harry said as he grabbed Ginnys hand and shouted to James they're leaving. They left through the fire place in her kitchen. Hermione sat down on one off the stools and kicked her shoes of her hurting feet. "You really out done your self today granger" Draco said as he kissed her forehead.  
They sat their for a while with hermione head on draco's shoulder before she stood up and picked her shoes up from the floor. "I'm sleepy Draco, I'm going to bed thankyou for showing up today it meant a lot to Eden" she gave him a hug and started to walk towards the door she turned towards him and lent against the door frame. " I'll expect you here at nine sharp tomorrow so we can get ready to take Eden to kings cross ok? Good night malfoy"  
"Off course, I love you Granger"  
"Shut it ferret" she smirked and headed towards her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's my filler chapter, this is the background story of what actually happened between hermione and draco. Thank you for all of my reviews and followers, but read on! Don't forget to tell me what you think**

Hermione stirred in her sleep, she cracked her sleepy eyes open and blinked a few times to get her vision to normal. She looked at her surroundings, she defiantly wasn't in Harry's house, where shes currently staying before she retakes her seventh year, and this was defiantly not her bedroom. She ran her hand over her face and lifted to quilt that was wrapped around her body slowly, yep as she predicted she was but naked. 'Shit' she thought as she looked around the room for her dress that she wore to the celebration of the war ending she saw it thrown on the sofa by the windows,She then looked over to her right to see who's bed she was in, "shit,fuck,motherfucking bitch!" She growled in a low voice, just then all the memory's from the night before came flooding back, even though she wasn't drunk like every other person that attended the bash, but he did have a fair few drinks her self. She wasn't in just anyone's bed no, she was in Draco Malfoys bed of all people! "Oh merlin" she whispered as she slowly and carefully climbed out of bed to find her underwear, looking under the bed she found her bra, after putting that on she moved to the sofa and threw he dress over her head. "My wand Mmm where is it?" She started searching the floor for it, she didn't notice Draco sat on the window ledge fiddling her wand in his hands.  
"Looking for this?" Hermione whacked her head on the bottom of his bed, and stood to her feet. "Oww" she rubbed her head and walked towards Draco nervously "err, yeah..erm thanks I guess" she took the wand from his hands and done the zip up on the back of her dress with a wave of her wand. She started looking on the floor again for a while before she stood and turned towards Draco "errm, dra-Malfoy? Have you seen my erm you know?" She paused as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks "my underwear" she whispered as she felt a wave of embarrassment flow through her body. "Have you checked the bed?" Draco replied with a smirk growing wider and wider as he could see how embarrassed she was. "Right..er yes here they are" she said pulling them out from underneath draco's pillow and slipping them on. "Well I best be getting back to Harry, he'll be having a fit if I'm away any longer" hermione walked towards Draco and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before bolting to the door. "Er Granger? You're forgetting something?" He held her heels by the strap and wiggled them in the air "thanks" she grabbed them from his hands before disappearing through the door.

Hermione walked through the train looking for someone in particular, she wore tight black jeans and a over sized white polo top with blue vans, her honey brown eyes were coated with light make up, finally she found the very person, she opened the cart door and slammed it shut before locking it. "What? 'Mione are you ok?" Ginny asked as she looked at her best friend pacing back and forth in the small compartment "hermione wha-"  
"GINNY IM PREGNANT"  
"WHAT! HERMIONE GRANGER YOU BEST NOT BE JOKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW IM NOT IN THE MOOD!"  
"I'm being serious" hermione spoke in a quiet voice.  
"Oh my, who's-who's is it?"  
"Malfoys"she said so quiet that she couldn't even hear herself.  
"Who's?"  
"Malfoys"  
"WHAT!"  
"I know"  
"Was he good?"  
"GINNY!"  
"What? He must of got the nickname 'slytheren sex god' for a good reason!"  
"You're impossible"  
"So?"  
"He was amazing"  
"I KNEW IT! Are you going to keep it?"  
"Yes, I think I will"

"That's it sweetie one more push and your baby will be out" hermione squeezed on Harry's hand and let out a scream while she pushed once more. "Ahh, there we go that's a good girl... well Miss Granger you have a beautiful little girl, we'll just run a few checks and you can hold her" the healer said softly as she cut the cord. "I'm proud of you 'mione" Harry said as he pulled a damp towel across her forehead.

"What's her name?" Ginny asked as she cradled the new born baby in her arms. Hermione looked round to Draco and nodded her head slightly.  
"Eden, Eden Malfoy" Draco spoke for the first time since he arrived, two hours ago. "That's beautiful" Harry exclaimed as he still had hold of hermione's hand.  
Ginny stood and reluctantly passed Eden to Draco, before coming to hermione and kissing her head "we'll be back tomorrow ok sweetie?" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and walked through the door.  
"She truly is beautiful" Draco passed Eden to hermione and sat down beside her, moving a few loose stands behind her ear. "I want us to be a family malfoy" hermione said as they sat their staring at there daughter. "I agree with you-"  
"Draco" Astoria said making herself centre of attention as she walked though the door and walked towards the bed where hermione was laying. "Oh she positively gorgeous, we're going to be a nice little family" she said as she looked down on the new born baby. She sat down on draco's lap and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
"Family?" Hermione asked alarmed but both Draco and Astoria ignored her.  
"Tori I told you to wait outside" Draco said tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose  
"Draco it's been two hours, we need to go now!" She stood up and pulled Draco up with her.  
"Draco?" Hermione cried out before he reached the door  
"I'm sorry hermione, I really am, I do-"  
"Don't bother malfoy, just leave I don't ever want to see you again" hermione sobbed. Draco took one last look at her and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up! *high five* hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review and tell me what you think:D**

8:32am, hermione emerged from her bedroom and walked through to her daughters. She was wearing skinny dark blue jeans, an over sized black Ralph Lauren polo and burgundy vans. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun on top of her head, she had light make-up around her honey brown eyes and a light pink gloss over her lips. "Eden, is your trunk ready yet?" Hermione knocked on Eden's bathroom door before entering. "Yes mother everything's set and ready, can you help put this in my hair?" Hermione walked over to her daughter and took the huge diamond studded hair clip she received from Draco for her birthday. Her platinum hair was pin straight falling down to her waist, with her bangs pulled into a middle parting, hermione took the left side of her fridge and back combed it and loosely pinned it to the side of her head with a normal hair grip, she did the same to the other side of her hair before back combing the top of her hair and pulling the loose peices of her fridge to the back of her back combed hair and fastened the very expensive hair clip. "Perfect, have you decided what to wear today" hermione asked lightly following her daughter back into her huge bedroom. "I'm not sure yet, can you pick for me?" Eden walked into her oversized closet filled with hundreds of clothing, shoes etc. "hmm" hermione started to look through her clothing before pulling out a red and white see-through blouse, she then found a pair of tight leather pants, that looked exactly like the ones she owned. "I'm thinking this, with these!" Hermione picked up a pair of red vans from the floor. Eden walked over to her mother and took the clothes. "I love it when you pick my outfits, you have such good taste!"

8:57am hermione and Eden were sat at the breakfast bar finishing their pancakes ivy prepared for them. Hermione was flicking through today's copy of the daily profit. " look at this, no matter what Harry and Ginny do they always get unwanted attention!" Hermione said angrily as she showed Eden the article. "Just because she wears and over sized jumper while she's eating ice cream doesn't mean she's getting fat!"

The press still followed Harry and hermione everywhere, no matter what they done people somehow make a story over it. Unlike Harry and hermione, Ron doesn't seem to get any publicity from the media much to his disgust.

Hermione grabbed hers and Edens empty plates and dumped them in the sink before drizzling lemon washing up liquid and started to wash the plates by hand.

"You do know you're a witch right Granger?" Hermione looked up and saw Draco waving his wand around in the air. "Having a wand means you don't need to do things the muggle way" hermione snorted and glared at him before drying the dishes.

Draco was wearing a expensive tailored suit and a royal blue tie. He looked truly Devine. He walked over to Eden and placed a kiss in her head. "You look beautiful today, especially with that hair clip in your hair, you all ready for your first year a hogwarts princess?" He asked his daughter lovingly as he poked a finger though her backcombed hair.

Eden pushed his hand away and laughed at her father as he pulled a hurt look onto his face. "Thankyou dad, and yes mother made me check three times!" Eden rolled her eyes dramatically. "Crazy that one" she added with a smirk. Draco chuckled at his only daughter, she truly was a mini hermione.

10:20am hermione, Draco and Eden were sat in hermione's favioute sitting room watching tv. Hermione stood up and brushed of her jeans. "Eden, sweetie we have to go to gringotts and collect you some galleons before we take you to the station" Eden stood up and took her mothers hand "ok mum!" She said excitedly. Draco rose to his feet and grabbed hermione's other hand and with that they apparated away.

At 10:50am they emerged from gringotts with a pouch filled to the top with galleons for Eden. "Mother, if we don't leave now we're going to be late, you know I want to go through the muggle section first" Eden whined as she grabbed hold of her mum and dads hand, hermione huffed and apparated into a dark ally beside king cross station. "Ivy" she whispered, ivy appeared with Edens trunk and her new owl Hedwog, she bowed and disappeared without a word. Draco pulled out the handle of Edens trunk and began leading them though the chaos of the muggle street.

"Platform seven, platform eight platform nine, aha! Finally right Eden just run at the wall ok sweetie like i explained you to do earlier" hermione said checking her watch, 10:56am, the train leaves dead on eleven and at this rate they're going to miss it.

Eden ran at the wall and appeared in front of hogwarts express, it was everything she imagined it would be and more. Hermione and Draco followed behind and led her through towards Harry and Ginny.

"There you are Ede I waited for you, now come on I saved us a compartment" James said as he gave her a hug and started to pull at her arm. Eden settled her trunk and the snowy white owl she received from her birthday from her godfather Harry onto the floor and ran into her fathers arms. "I love you dad" she whispered. "I love you too princess, even if you do get sorted into gryffindor" he teased as he squeezed her tightly before letting go. In return she hit his arm and laughed before turning to her mum. "I promise to write every week mum, I love you" she muffled into hermione's shoulder. "Come on Eden otherwise the train will leave without us!" James said eagerly. "I love you too sweetie now go, have fun" hermione kissed her cheek before pulling away. Just then the train let out a high pitched noise that alerted people it was time to go. Eden gave Harry and Ginny a quick kiss and hug before she picked up her owl and trunk and pulled it onto the train. She turned and smiled with a wave for the last time before disappearing with James.

Hermione and Draco stood hand in hand waving as the train left for hogwarts, completely oblivious to the flashing lights as the press captured them in the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**I rather enjoyed writing this chapter I can't wait for ten though!**

**enjoyyyyy!**

"Utter rubbish!" Hermione exclaimed as she slammed today's edition of the daily profit down on the side. "Utter, utter rubbish" she opened the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of fire whisky and slammed the door shut. "I mean, seriously?" She shrieked as she collected to small glasses from the draw and set them on the side. "Just because me and malfoy was stood hand in hand waving our daughter goodbye and that I was wearing a baggy top doesn't mean I am bearing the next malfoy child! For merlin sake we're not even together!" She rambled as she poured a fair amount of fire whiskey into the two glasses before taking a gulp from her glass. She passed the glass to Harry as he too, took a big gulp, letting it burn the back of his throat. "Hermione like you said it's rubbish, just rumours don't get so worked up about it" Harry said softly to hermione as she drained the rest of her glass. She let out a heavy sigh before returning the fire whiskey back into the fridge. "I just don't get how they make stuff up like that Harry? It's ridiculous!" Harry gave her a pointed look as he reached for both of her hands and held them in his own giving them a light squeeze. "Ridiculous it is but they have to make their money some way don't they? Even if they do write ridiculous rumours" "you're right Harry, I don't know why it gets to me?" "Neither do I, although I haven't seen you ramble in ages" he lightly teased as he removed his hands from hers. "You know I love you right?" "I love you too 'Mione"

"Aunt hermione!" Albus shouted as he emerged from the fire place with Ginny. "Hey sweetie you look dashing today!" Hermione crouched down so she could receive a hug from her godson. "Mummy says I always look dashing aunt hermione don't you mummy?" Albus turned round to his mother and shot her a cheesy grin.  
"That's because you are honey!" Ginny said as she sat down in Harry's lap. Albus turned back to hermione and gave her a huge teethy grin. "See aunt hermione I'm always dashing, you need to find a new compliment" he shrieked cheekily.  
"How about handsome sweetie?"  
"Yes! I like being handsome!" Albus giggled as she tickled his tummy. Just then her fire place roared to life once more as Draco stepped out brushing away the snoot on his expensive attire.  
Removing his self from hermione's grip Albus ran towards Draco excitedly. "Uncle draaaaaco!"  
"Hey buddy" Draco replied as he picked Albus up and poked his belly earning a fit of giggles from the young boy. "Uncle Draco, aunt hermione said I look dashing today but I said she needed a new compliment because mummy tells me that all the time" Albus exclaimed as Draco raised his eyebrow towards Ginny earning a shrug in return. "But then aunt hermione said I look handsome, just like you tell me don't you?" Albus continued as he stared at Draco.  
"Did she now? Well I think you should tell your aunt 'Mione she needs a new, new compliment" Draco shot a smirk towards hermione as he continued. "But yes you do look very handsome today kiddo" Draco set Albus down and ruffled his hair. "Hey! Don't ruin my dashing look uncle Draco" he mumbled sorting out his hair before he perched his self in hermione's lap.  
"How longs this owl been here?" Draco asked as he opened the window and let the bird swoop into hermione's sitting room before landing next to her. Hermione untied the letter from the birds foot and gave it a rub under its neck. She opened the letter, with help of Albus and scanned the parchment, "it's from the ministry, saying I've been invited to a formal ball, have you's received this?" She asked as she looked between Harry, Ginny and Draco earning a nod of all off them. "Are you attending?"  
"Yes, we have nothing better to do" Ginny replied. Hermione looked at Draco with a smile lacing her lips. "And you? Are you going?"  
"Only if you'd be my date?" Draco said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it before pulling away and winking at her. "Ewww!, uncle Draco!" Albus put his hands over his eyes at the scene before him. "Oh, of course I will Draco, I'd be delighted!" Hermione replied laughing as Albus still had his hands over his eyes.  
Just then another owl came swooping in and landed next to hermione. "Hello hedwog" she said lightly as she untied the hogwarts letter from his foot before giving him an affectionate rub. "It's from Eden" she said to herself as she let Albus open it and pull the letter out. She read it and smiled to herself. "She's been sorted into gryffindor! She said shes really enjoying her first few days and can't wait to visit the library" hermione spoke to Draco proudly. "I always knew my little girl would be a gryffindor!" She teased as she shot a wink to him. "Great just what i needed! Bloody gryffindors" he teased back to her as she scribbled a quick reply. Ginny stood and pulled Harry up. "We must be getting back no doubt James has wrote to tell us which house he's in, even though there's no doubt he's in gryffindor!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Albus' hand before making her way towards the fireplace. Harry kissed hermione on the cheek before joining his wife "we'll see you tomorrow ok?" He said as he picked up some floo powder. "Yeah we'll see you tomorrow aunt hermione make sure you think of a new new compliment for me" Albus screamed before they disappeared behind the green flames.

"Have you seen the daily profit today?" Draco asked as hermione came out of her bathroom and made her way towards the mirror. She wore a very tight black v neck dress that went to her knees and a pair of sparkling 6inch silver heels. "Yes, utter rubbish if you ask me" she said as she put on her red lipstick. "Pregnant seriously? Is that the best they could come up with" she continued as she placed a pair of diamond earrings in her ears and brushed her hair that flowed perfectly to her waist. Draco chuckled to his self as he made his way towards her. placing a hand on her waist he lent down to her neck and kissed it lightly. "If it was up to me, you would be making malfoy babies all year round" he whispered in her ear as he felt her shudder underneath his grip. "Mmm, luckily it isn't up to you then aye" she said through a moan. He placed small kisses along her jaw before her reached her mouth giving her a long passionate kiss. "For now that is" he moaned against her mouth. She removed her self from his grip and grabbed her purse, she placed her wand and lipstick inside before clicking its shut. She made her way towards his and grabbed his tie pulling him towards her she kissed him heavily "Mmm, lets go to dinner before we get to carried away" she said softly as she removed the red stain from his lips with her thumb. He grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Again, if it was up to me we'd be already in that bed of yours by now" and with that they apparated away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yaaaay it's finally here! this is one of my longest chapter so far! Also rated M... Read on my lovely's:)**

Hermione took another mouthful of her food and gazed up at the sparking Eiffel Tower. Draco owled her earlier in the day before Harry arrived to see if she wanted to go for dinner as 'friends' but hermione new better than that.

"Draco?" Hermione finished the last of her meal and set her knife and fork on the plate.

"Yes 'Mione?"

"What is this?"

"What?"

"This. .us what is it?"

Draco stared at hermione as she gazed nervously at him.

"What do you think it is?"

"To be honest Draco I don't know?" Hermione said through a long sigh.

"Neither do I. . . but hermione I just want to tell you that i like you. A lot. And im not just saying that because you're the mother of my child but because you can make me smile even when I don't want to. You know every last thing about me. But- the one thing I love the most about you is how forgiving you are, that day when I walked out of yours and Edens life at the hospital was the most stupidest thing I ever did and it took me a year to get my shit together and approach you." He chuckled as he drained the last of his Champagne. "And if I'm honest I was ready for it to be thrown in my face, but it wasn't? you forgiven me that day and that was the day I realised I should've married you and spent the rest of my life with you. As a family. Because I'm in love with you hermione Jean Granger and I have been for the past 10 years"

Hermione stared at him with her mouth agape she really didn't expect that from him. She thought she was just going to get a simple answer from him and that would be it.

"Granger are you crying?" Draco grazed a thumb over her cheek and washed away the tear that escaped her eye.

"Don't be stupid Malfoy" she snapped as she wiped her face heavily.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, honestly I didn't I was just trying to tell you how I feel, I have been bottling it up for almost 11 years you know" he teased softly as he stood and chucked a large amount of galleons on the table. Hermione rose from her chair and grabbed her clutch before walking towards Draco extended arm. She linked hers with his and the made their way silently through the street of Paris. They sat down on a park bench before hermione spoke.

"Thank you for tonight Mal-Draco it was wonderful but I really should be heading home" she spoke quietly to draco as she lent her head against his shoulder. Draco nodding his head slightly as he looked looked at the stars above him. Hermione stood to her feet and brushed of her dress. "You're welcome to join me" she said quietly as she held out a small hand for him to take. Draco stood to his feet and took her hand. "We'll if you insist Granger but no funny business!" He smirked as she rolled her eyes playfully as they apparated away.

"Erghh, what is that you're eating?" Draco pulled a disgusted look onto his face as hermione let out a bark of laughter. "It's called Nutella, it's like melted chocolate in a pot" she waved the pot infront of his face before dipping her spoon into it and licked it clean. "One of the best things muggles made I'd say" she said as she removed the spoon for her mouth before dumping it in the sink. She walked round the island before standing in front of Draco she rapped both arms around his neck and pulled him in to a short passionate kiss. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"she whispered against his lips. "I really did, I love you Granger face it"he teased lightly before kissing his way across her jaw to her neck earning a soft moan escape from her lips. "Mmm..good" she relied quietly in his ear. Draco made his way from her neck to her collar bone and kissing every inch of skin hermione's dress didn't cover. Hermione let her hands roam over draco's deeply toned chest before untucking his shirt out of his trousers. Hermione un buttoned shirt before letting it drop to the floor. She pulled out of draco's grip as she gazed in awe at his deeply muscled body. "See something you like?" Draco said pulling her back to him but hermione pushed her self out of his grip once more and walked towards the kitchen door. "What the hell hermione?"Draco said to her retreating back before she turned and gave him a pointed look. "Mr. Malfoy it would be highly inappropriate to- what is the phase George likes to use? Ah yes 'fuck like rabbits' in a kitchen where our daughter eats, don't you?" Draco let out a howl of laughter as he eagerly followed hermione up the stairs to her bed room.

Before hermione opened the door she turned back towards Draco and kissed him heatedly, fighting for dominance, Draco licked to bottom of her lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth. He gripped the small of her back with one hand and used his free hand to unsip the back of her dress, letting it fall to her ankles. Hermione kicked of her shoes and dress and opened the door that led to her bedroom with out breaking the kiss. Draco gathered her in his arms and carried her through the room and threw her onto the bed. "Touché" she purred as he crawled onto the bed before staddling her small waist. "Shut it Granger" he purred back as she removed his belt from his trousers and threw it on the floor. Her small hands unzipping his trousers and pushed them, along with his boxers down his legs to his ankles. Draco kicked his self free from the clothing and unclasped her bra from the button on the front. He threw it on the floor before turning he's attention towards her breasts. He kissed along her cleavage and took on of her nipples in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. Hermione moaned in pleasure as she raked her hands through his hair. Draco did the same to her other nipple so that both of them were hard like rocks.

Making his way down hermione's body with small kisses, he reached the top of her red lacy pants and pulled them off with his teeth. Hermione, who's moans were getting louder as the wave of pleasure went through her body with every touch.

He made his way back up hermione's leg giving it small kisses as he reached the inside of her thigh he brung her left leg to rest on his shoulder he licked his way up her thigh before pulling her other leg onto he's shoulder. He positioned himself infront of her dripping folds. He hastily inched forward and placed a small kiss on her clit. Hermione moaned loudly in pleasure as she pushed Draco's head towards her once more. Draco laughed as he kissed it lightly once more. "Draco!" Hermione cried as she pushed his head with abit more force. "Touché" he mocked as he bend down and let his tongue lick her clit gently before grazing his teeth other it lightly and gave it a long suck. Hermione screamed in pleasure as she rubbed her breasts in her hands. "Dracoooo! I wan-want you" she pulled his head up from underneath her and dropped her legs from his shoulders. He slithered up her body before positioning his painfully erect penis at her entrance. "Now" she growled as she sucked on his neck leaving a red raw hickey. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to" Draco mumbled against her lips. "Yes Draco, please I need you, I want you" she exclaimed Draco nodded his head as he gave her a sweet kiss. "Turn around" he said huskily kneeling before her. Hermione rolled on her back before coming up on all fours. Draco grabbed her hips as he pushed through her drenched folds. His eyes rolled into the back of his head till he was in her tight walls deep. Hermione screamed in pleasure as he began to pull in and out of her softly. "Draco please, harder...oh yes! Faster..faster" she said as her breath began to rise. Draco started to plunge deeper and harder into her, slamming his hips into her bum. "Oh yes Draco! Right there ahhh yes! Deeper!" She screamed as a wave of pleasure spread to her toes. Draco slammed into her faster and deeper as he felt her walls tighten around him as she screamed at the top of her voice "oh yes draaaaaco!" Draco pulled out for the last time before he slammed into her once more feeling his own realise flowing out off him. He let out a loud groan as he froze deep inside her. Hermione shrieked in pleasure once more as she felt his hot seed go through her walls. Draco pulled out of her slowly and rolled on his back to catch his breath back.

Hermione rolled onto her back before cuddling into Draco as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

"You don't understand how long I've wanted that" hermione mumbled against his chest as she snuggled closer to him. "I do Granger,11 years ago exactly I'd say" he replied as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"I love you Malfoy"

"And I love you Granger, always have and always will" he said before they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately I'm really sorry about that. But I found out I have just got an A* in English this year wooo! So I was partying up the wall as you can guess! Tomorrow I will post chapters 12, 13, 14 for you all as I feel bad:( but any read on and don't forget to review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen next:DD**

"Morning" hermione whispered as she turned her body around to face Draco. "Morning" he replied softy as he stroked her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I thought you would've left by now" she spoke a while later in a small voice, Draco stared at the girl before him she truly was beautiful even when she's just woken. "I'm not going anywhere Granger, I meant what I said last night and hopefully you did too?"  
"I wouldn't of said it other wise malfoy" his face cracked into a grin and he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "You're amazing you know"  
"Yes I get told often" she let out a small laugh and kissed his cheek before rolling out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Draco stared at her naked body as she turned around. "Well come on? I don't intend to shower alone you know" she gave him a wink as he practically jumped out of bed.

"Draco does this look ok?" Hermione's voice echoed through the hall as she entered the kitchen. She wore an over sized ruby red knitted jumper, a pair of really tight leather pants that made her bum look outstanding . She pulled the outfit together with a pair of ruby red 7inch platform heels. She had pulled her hair into a simple pony tail that fell to the middle of her waist and applied her usual smokey black eye make up and bright red lipstick. Draco cleared his throat as he tried to stop staring at her. "You look-" he started before a voice that came out of the roaring fireplace finished his sentence for him. "Breathtaking Granger"

"Blaze what are you doing here? How did you even know I was here!?" Draco stood as he gave his lifelong bestfriend a manly hug. "Toro said you didn't return from your date with Granger last night so he said you were most probably here" blaze shrugged as he walked over to hermione and gave her a simple hug. "Bloody elf, blaze mate please stop staring at her like that she isn't a piece of meat" Draco gave blaze a piercing stare as he seen his bestfriend staring at hermione like she was a work of art. "Draco come on for fuck sake Look at her she's actually more gorgeous in person then what she is in the daily profit! Even in those shes still smoking hot" blaze practically shouted as he made over the top hand gestures at hermione, which caused a bright red blush flow through her cheeks. Draco rolled his eyes at him before moving towards hermione and giving her a short kiss. he saw blaze staring at him in jealousy and he shot a smirk towards him. "You look gorgeous dear, where are you going today?" He asked as he placed his empty plate in the sink. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm of to Hogwarts today with Harry, we're both doing a one of lesson for defence against the dark arts. As we were the ones who defeated the dark lord after all" she exclaimed proudly at him and blaze. "That sounds amazing Granger, a sexy piece of ass like you are going to have the ickle 7th year boys running after you" blaze replied as he shot her his best half smile that makes girls fall at his feet. "Wow blaze,you sure know how to please a girl don't you?" she replied as she playfully rolled her eyes at him before giving him her best smile.  
"Blaze will you please stop flirting with my girlfriend!?" Draco glared at blaze as he put a protective arm around her small waist.  
"Girlfriend!?" Hermione and blaze said in unison.  
Ignoring blaze Draco turned to hermione with a flash of nervousness showing on his face before he cracked a smirk.  
"Yes Granger my girlfriend I know it's abit soon but-"  
"Well it took you long enough! Bloody 11 years I've waited for this Draco Malfoy!" She exclaimed excitedly as she leaped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "So you like the sound of it?"  
"I love the sound of it" she corrected him as she gave him a long kiss on the lips.  
"Have fun today" he whispered in her ear as he set her down onto the floor.  
"For the love of merlin, knock it of all ready! Granger seriously you're missing out I mean look" blaze gestured at his self proudly. "You could've had the old sexy tanned blaze but noooooo, instead you decied to break my heart and go of the pale git over there" he threw a hand in draco's direction with a pout on his lips. Hermione laughed loudly as she saw Draco give blaze the finger.  
'Finally, my life is perfect again' she thought to herself as the fireplace roared to life before Harry stepped out and approached her with a warm hug.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well it wasn't that bad 'mione'" harry said as he helped hermione out the fireplace and brushed the snoot of her shoulders. "If you don't count all the marriage proposals from 17 year olds harry then yes, it wasn't that bad" she pulled her shoes of her hurting feet and shot harry a amusing look. Harry chuckled along with her and pulled two glasses from the cupboard. Hermione pulled the vintage red wine out from the fridge and handed it to harry. "So, how's things with draco?" Harry asked lightly as he handed her the glass. "Ok I guess, we're together now but its no big deal it only happened this morning" she replied through mouthfuls of wine. "Ah, well congratulations me an gin knew it was bound to happen. Is there anything else you need to tell me Mia?" "Harry James Potter I'm not telling you anything else before I tell that wife of yours!" Hermione replied without making contact with him as she knew he knew. "HA I knew it, 'mione you should've learned by now you can't keep anything from me" harry replied cheekily as he drained his glass before placing in the sink. "I have know idea what you're on about Mr Potter" "I bet you don't Granger, but I must be getting home before Gin litually curses me to obliviation" he kissed her forehead and rounded to the fireplace once more. "Love you 'mione" "love you Harry"

Hermione a woke to a sound of light snoring next to her, she wiggled in his grip to try and loosen her self but he tightened it around her waist. She sighed and sunk into his chest and relaxed against his smooth breathing. Only then did she drift back to sleep.

"Morning beautiful" the voice whispered against hermiones face making soothing chills run through her body. "Mmmm, morning" she replied as she cranked one eye open to look into his flawless face. "What time is it?" She asked as she shifted her waist more into his. "10:30 Granger, have you got anything planned today?" Draco answered as he brushed the loose hair from her face. "Well me and Gin are going to the spa before the ball tonight and hopfully find an outfit worthy" she sighed as she sat up and pulled her hair into a messy bun. "What about you?" Draco stared at her, he really couldn't belive that she was all his. "Just meeting Potter and Blaise before the ball baby" hermione rose from the bed and stretched. "Well, don't get to crazy as we need to look presentable tonight" she replied in her bossy tone she had in school and with that she disappeared into the bathroom. Draco smiled to himself and followed in suit. "Bloody women" he thought.


End file.
